


Captivating Conversation

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivating Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Captivating Conversation
> 
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: In the Line of Duty
> 
> Summary: Drabble
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon. Prompt: Sam & Jolinar, conversations
> 
> Date: March 13, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. It’s sad, but true.

“He left.”

“…”

“I’m surprised. I didn’t think he would leave you. Your memories of him -”

“Why are you doing this?”

“So you are going to talk to me. I told you, I have information I need to get back to my people. I don’t want to hurt you or your people, but I will if I have to.”

“You’ve already done the damage. They’ll never trust me after this. You might as well have killed me.”

“But then you wouldn’t have been able to help me. Help the Tok'ra.”

“I will never help you.”

“But Samantha, you already have.”


End file.
